Unrivalled Brutality
by Alucard - Slasher of Prices
Summary: In alternate universe where Goku is the only person killed by Cell, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Piccolo are sent to an alternate dimension, or so they think... Reviews appreciated, a little bit of SerasxTrunks, but nothing overly sexy or lemony. Please review and enjoy. As an added bonus to this story, i'll give you a cookie if you can find someone worse than me at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Fic that I've ever written, although I was always told by my English teachers that I had a knack for creative writing, so it should be a reasonable quality, grammar wise. Feel free to review, and give any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, no flames or your review will be deleted and made fun of in the next chapter.

Also, there will be no lemons or incredible scenes of romance in this. It is an action/comedy fic that is rated M based on language and scenes of "graphic" violence. So without further ado, please enjoy;

Unrivaled Brutality

Chapter 1: Kick his ass, gohan

Gohan stared in shock at the bio android. The monstrous creature who had just outright killed his father, and was now chuckling to himself about how easy it had been. Cell was unaware that goku had been holding back, but any of the Z fighters, even Vegeta could've told you that he was.

"Anybody else care to try?"

That was it for gohan. The monster had just killed his father, and was treating this like some Ki d of game. Although, to be fair, it was called "The Cell Games". He ran straight towards the android, cell paying no attention to it as he felt on top of the world at that moment. But all it took to bring him back down to earth was a fist to gut which could shatter diamonds. All of the air was gone from his lungs, which was understandable considering there was now a large hole in his stomach. And as gohan reached up and grabbed hold of cells neck, they all knew that after gohan was done with him he wouldn't be able to regenerate himself. It was over.

Or at least, It would be, if gohan would just kill him already. It seemed like he had been strangling cell for hours now, and still the androids black heart continued to beat. It was eventually Vegeta who decided that It had gone on long enough, when he suddenly shouted "We've all had enough of watching you torture the android, brat, just shift your thumb and end it!". That was enough to shake gohan out of the bloody trance he had entered, and instantly all of his normal rational thoughts entered his mind again. And just like that, with a shifted thumb, a final squeeze and a sickening squelch, cell ceased to exist.

The next day, everything was almost back to normal. The cell ring had been cleaned up and left, as a reminder of that fateful day. Hercule had taken the credit for the defeat of cell, and as a result had become even richer and even more famous than before. This had enraged vegeta, who had to be stopped from killing the poor bastard by the combined efforts of Gohan, piccolo and trunks. Trunks had elected to stay in this timeline, after going back only to discover his mother dead and the world in ruins. Vegeta had, instead of promising to never fight again like normal, he promised gohan that he would exceed him, and was already well on the way to doing so, after spending 3 hours in the time chamber he has already ascended to a super saiyan 2. And piccolo had just sort of sat around doing, well, piccolo stuff.


	2. An Update

An Update

This is just a quick update on where this story is going (after 1 chapter? Jesus). I would first of all like to apologize for the short length and poor writing style of the first chapter, it was written on my old phone (Nokia lumia, terrible, terrible phone), but I have since purchased myself a decent phone and a laptop, so you can expect frequent updates and a much better overall quality of writing for this story and a few others I have been working on. Next chapter should be up this weekend, and if not then it'll be Monday night.

Thanks guys, ASOP


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Swift Solution

Things were not going babidi's way at all.

Not only had his visions of the opponents he would face on earth been wrong, but none of his men had even been able to lay a finger on them so far.

In his vision, babidi had seen one fighter, who he would never learn was named Goku, being stopped by pui pui without him having to even try. Instead what he got was a collection of fighters, all of them stronger than the demon king Dabura!

Piccolo, a namekian who, while he was nowhere near as strong as the other fighters, his intelligence and supreme tactics made him a worthy opponent all the same. Gohan, the son of goku, who had defeated yakkon without even having to lift a finger. Trunks, the boy from the future, who he had been told was almost as strong as gohan. And the strongest of the four, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans. His battle with Pui Pui had gone on for a while, butut 90% of that battle was Pui Pui attempting to lay a finger on him, to no real success. After that, it had only taken the prince one punch to deal with him.

And now, here they stood, face to face with the most powerful of his champions, the demon king Dabura. Before they had arrived, babidi had no doubts that if they had somehow managed to get through his other warriors, then dabura would have no trouble dealing with them. Now he wasn't so sure. And the worst part, was that they didn't even have half the energy that they needed to release Majin Buu! His only hope now was that somehow Dabura could draw out enough energy from these four for him to release Majin buu.

What babidi hadn't been counting on however, was that the fight had been over before he could even finish his train of thought. Dabura had lunged for vegeta, Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan 2 and drove his hand straight through Dabura's chest. The energy gauge hadn't even moved.

And now they were after him. All eyes turned to babidi, and it was at that moment when he realised that it was over for him.

"You were a fool to think any of your lap dogs could stand up to us, tiny man." growled the prince. "Now, any last words before I wipe you off the face of this planet?"

No response. Vegeta took that as his queue, and proceeded to flash over to babidi and step on him. Literally step on him. Like an ant.

And with that, yet another threat to the earth was eliminated, and Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan got even stronger than they already were. Not piccolo though. He stayed the same strength as he was when he fused with kami.

OK guys, that's chapter 2 up for you. The first thing I would lime to say is that these chapters WILL get longer. Once I have finished the back story, which essentially until they get sent to the alternate dimension, the chapters will remain about this length.

See you next time, ASOP

STILL TO COME: Battle of Gods, resurrection F.

Also, another thing that I've wanted to do with this story is a song recommendation at the end of each chapter. Mostly just because I've been listening to a lot of great music recently and I want to share that with you guys. So today, I'd like to recommend an old favourite of mine, _Supremacy_ by _Muse._

That's all for this week guys, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Godly Power

This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? On his wife's 38th birthday of all days?

Beerus the destroyer was standing but a few feet from him, socialising like he'd been a part of their gang for years. A being with the power to destroy the earth in a single punch if he really wanted to. Although, to be fair, the only reason he hadn't yet was because he was waiting to fight the "Super Saiyan God". What the hell even was that? He'd heard of super saiyans, super saiyan 2's and 3's, even legendary super saiyans. But a super saiyan GOD? That was something he'd never even thought about.

He was sure that, had Whis, his "carer", if you will, not been there, then he would've destroyed the earth by now. He'd already had several run ins with Hercule, who clearly didn't know just how strong beerus was. And now he was arguing with Goten and Trunks. Over PUDDING. A simple (although delicious) dessert, was potentially about to cause the destruction of the earth.

He needed a distraction, and quick... but what could distract a god from pudding? The only thing that ever seems to distract people from anything. Somebody making a fool of themselves! And like that, he was up on to the stage.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Mirai Trunks had been watching the exchange between Beerus and their younger siblings in hysterics. Just as they thought they couldn't laugh any harder, they heard an almost deafening cry, coming from the direction of the stage.

"BINGO!"

The noise level died down slightly after that. But once the music started playing and vegeta began his dance routine, it picked up again. And it was all laughter. Laughter directed at him. On any other day he would've destroyed them by now for insulting his pride with their idiotic laughter. But today was an exception, for he knew that, while he could destroy most of the idiots there without even breaking a sweat, Beerus and Whis would be a different story. One without a happy ending for Vegeta.

Vegeta had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that 2 of the guests weren't laughing at all. Piccolo, of course, just sat there like a giant green cucumber, just like always. But beerus didn't find this funny at all. In his mind, this was a distraction to make him forget about the super saiyan god. Well, he wasn't going to allow that. And, less than a second later, Vegeta was flat on his ass, right in the middle of everyone. Now there was total silence.

It was Krillin who eventually spoke up. "Sooo..." he mumbled "any reason you just decked vegeta? I'm pretty sure everyone else here found that just as funny as I did".

Beerus didn't even give him the courtesy to respond. Just one glare at a humiliated Vegeta and everyone knew what was up.

"We need to find the Super saiyan god, now!". It was gohan who decided to state the obvious, but piccolo had already prepared.

"We can use the dragonballs to ask shenron if he knows of a super saiyan god." he dead panned "and then we could ask him to bring him here."

And they did it. Didn't take long to gather the dragonballs like it normally did, mind you. Only because they had them in place to use a prize in the bingo tournament.

Shenron was summoned, and asked by Piccolo if he knew of a super saiyan god. He did, and piccolo asked if he could be brought here. He could not, so he instead instructed them all on how to make one of them a super saiyan god.

5 super saiyans, plus a 6th super saiyan who would become the super saiyan god. They were required to join hands in a circle and all join hands.

They had the 5 – Gohan, M. Trunks, Goten, Trunks, and the just unveiled Super saiyan foetus residing inside of Videl. Vegeta would be the one to become the god – based on the fact that he was already the strongest.

The ceremony (if thats what I should call it, I don't really know) was short lived, but it had a tremendous result. As the smoke cleared, no one could see him initially, but they could feel him. A huge power, similar in strength to Beerus. But as he came in to view, they just saw a... normal vegeta. Nothing about him had changed apart from... his hair. It was red.

To be continued...

Hey guys, thanks for checking out this chapter. See what I mean when I said the quality would be improving? I know the ending seems a little rushed, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, as I'm working on something big. Really big. But you guys don't get to find out 'til it's done, sorry!

As always, chapters will be getting longer once the summary chapters are done, but the quality should remain at around this level from here on out. I think the only reason I was able to get this many chapters out this weekend is because I don't have any schoolwork to be doing. But alas, Monday approaches guys...

Here's the song recommendation for this chapter, it's an old one. It's _Underdog,_ by _Kasabian._

Have a great sunday, ASOP


End file.
